tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Uvirith
Uvirith, ruled by House Ilms, is the second-largest city on the in the Nerevic Empire. Although it was originally a Quel'Doranian Colony, the long siege by the Saints Oreth and Morn saw much of the original city destroyed. The rest of the original architecture has largely been replaced over time, and now the city stands as an important centre for learning and religious practice in the Empire, but also as a key port in linking the Empire to Etan, Vhir, and the Gulf of Yantir, making it a crucial crossroads for the Empire. Breakdown Population: 160'000 Races: ''' 45% Humans, 25% Half-Dwarves, 5% Dwarves, 25% Other (Mainly Catfolk, Elves, Dragonborn) '''Political Factions: House Ilms, The Trading Guilds, The Arcane School of Velas House Ilms - The House of Missions Although conquered by Saints Oreth and Morn, it is House Ilms that rules Uvirith, given rulership of the city after the Invocation of Ilms the Missionary following his natural death in Marand. Since then, House Ilms has tried to emulate the qualities of its Saint in its governance of Uvirith, focusing on religious instruction, temple-building, but most of all, diplomacy and trade. Ilms was the Missionary Saint, and as such the House strives to have as much influence in the foreign affairs of the Empire as possible. Many notable diplomats, missionaries and traders come from House Ilms, and the city itself contains grand temples and villas where guests of the Empire are entertained. The location of Uvirith, so far removed from the political centres of Nereva and Sadrith has helped in this regard. Uvirith is seen as the model Nerevic City; pious, beautiful and peaceful, and is home to retired generals, soldiers and Temple figures. House Ilms is largely happy with its current holdings, although many of its younger members and heirs lament the stagnation of the Empire's growth, and wish to take a more active role in spreading the Empire to distant lands. These members look across the Empire to the borders with the Tyrant Thrones, seeing a land ripe for annexation, invasion, and eventually, conversion. For now, however, Uvirith acts as the welcoming arms of the Empire to travelers from the east, especially Etan and Vhir. The Trading Guilds An oddity in the Nerevic Empire, the Trading Guilds of Uvirith, usually named after the goods they specialise in (Spice, Silk, Livestock), are not run or owned by any Exalted House, or indeed any family at all. Membership, promotion and prestige within the guilds is open to any member of any house, Exalted or not. As such they are an attractive prospect for those fourth-born sons or daughters in Houses where they would likely never get the wealth, power or prestige that they seek. The Trading Guilds also allow members to join other Guilds, though this is usually viewed with suspicion, and the highest-ranking members of each Guild rarely ever partake in affairs outside their own. The trade route of the Guilds is something of an open secret. Quite simply, any port in the Yantir region and beyond is fair game, and quite often the Guilds have been accused of harbouring spies, dissidents or agents of less reputable lands such as Quel'Doran or the Tyrant Thrones. Across the sea, the Guilds make their wares known in Grostere, Okarthel and Osana, presenting a reputable face for trade in Yantir. The Arcane School of Velas Saint Velas the Crowned was a renowned Sorceror, and during his career in the Temple he pioneered various philosophies on the proper use of magic within the Empire. Specifically, Velas called for magic to be used as a gift and instrument of the Lady of Candles, preaching that those born with it had a duty to use it in service of the Gods and the Saints. It is under this philosophy that the School of Velas was founded in Uvirith after his death. Fittingly places on the opposite end of the empire to the Psionic Schools, the School of Velas is considered closed-minded, old-fashioned and restricted by many practitioners of magic, and has often been accused of being a simple grooming academy for Temple positions, rather than any real or pioneering Arcane school. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Vhir Category:Nerevic Empire